Never Judge a Book by it's Cover
by JTBJAB
Summary: Trust is the ultimate need of everybody.
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer**: Potterverse is not mine. It's JK's. However, plot is mine._

**Never Judge a Book by it's Cover  
****Chapter One**

"Pettigrew is alive!"

She remembered the headline of the Daily Prophet well. The article went on to speak of how the one and only Peter Pettigrew had been found drugged and beaten, babbling madly about his betrayal. Not two days after her parents had been found tortured and left to bleed to death in their own home.

Hermione settled into her chair looking out into the Forbidden forest, watching the sky darkening as a storm blew in.

Voldemort was dead and Sirius had been cleared of all charges; ironic how a simple death can change so much. But with every up, there is a down. Harry had gone into a rage after he had defeated Voldemort. He had stormed after every Death Eater, hunting them down and killing them. The only one to survive was one 'evil' Potions Master, Severus Snape. And he was lucky to be alive, and only so, because Professor Dumbledore had saved him. Harry was now in St Mungo's, heavily sedated and considered crazy. They were supposed to be lessening the sedation, but they were scared he would try and escape and hunt the last Death Eater down, spy or no spy, he was still a Death Eater to Harry.

Hermione bit her lip. The last Marauder left; Remus Lupin, was ill. The Wolfsbane potion rarely worked anymore, and when it did he could only barely control the wolf urges. He looked twice his age now, and didn't look like he would last must longer. Even if Peter was a traitor, he had been there, but now with him dead too - it had been too much.

She stifled a sob as she tried to remember the last time Ron had spoken to her. Or in fact, the last time any of the Weasley family had spoken to her. She was an outcast of the cruelest kind. Having been put under the Imperius Curse, and made to stab the twins, paralyzing them both, and then having it removed before being stunned - the ultimate punishment for being a Mudblood... nobody believed her.

Well that wasn't strictly true.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall believed her, which is how she became her Mentor's apprentice. But the students were too scared of her to work well when left alone with her. Causing her much wanted apprenticeship to reach a dead-end.

She laughed cruelly at herself. "Malfoy would have a field day if he was still alive. First I am considered a Mudblood, and now my name is mud too!"

She closed her eyes and leant back against the soft chair, before jumping up with her mind set and storming out of her room. Students jumped aside, some first years even began crying. She smirked as she realised this was something that Severus would be honoured to be able to do. But he had no such luck... it seemed she had it all - the luck of disaster.

After what seemed like the hundredth time that somebody burst into tears, Hermione stopped and turned to the girl. "Why are you so afraid? I was under the Imperius! I am not going to hurt you."

"But nobody believes you." The girl whispered, looking at her feet.

"I KNOW NOBODY BLOODY BELIEVES ME!" The girl jumped back screaming. "I'm sorry..." She trailed off as she watched the girl running away down the now deserted corridor. "Why does this have to happen to me?" Her voice broke as she turned and continued on her journey up to the Astronomy Tower.

Standing where the battering wind could hit her openly, her hair and robes began to fly about wildly, tangling in each other in a mad rush. "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?" She screamed, tears mixed with rain as they coursed down her cheeks, soaking her to the skin. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?" She screamed, spreading her arms like wings as though she could take off.

A deep roll of thunder crashed across the sky. Forked lightning streaked across, skimming the underneath of clouds before they shot down around her.

Hermione closed her eyes and stepped closer to the edge of the Tower and onto the ledge. "WHY?"

The lightning hit her hard and fast. Seeming to hold her like shackles would.

* * *

Professor Snape, who was out collecting ingredients and was on his way back from the Forbidden Forest, froze as he looked up at the sudden burst of bright light in the darkened sky.

Adrenaline pumping he rushed into the castle, yelling at students stupid enough not to move out of his way quickly enough.

He reached the Tower... just as she began to fall.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Potterverse, just the plot of this story._

**Never Judge a Book by it's Cover  
Chapter Two**

Whipping his wand out he called her body to him. Not touching her for fear of a shock he noticed the slight flicker of movement under her eye-lids showing she was still alive, if barely.

Stories of Hermione and the Potion Master storming through the school spread like wildfire - leaving the dark corridors empty of the younger students and his path clear. Professor Snape calmly walked to the Infirmary, students looked closely at Hermione's lifeless face, and wet clothing; jumping when she occasionally convulsed. Horror and guilt were felt, while the others thought that finally justice had been served. Professor Snape was worried. Things weren't that bad that she was going to kill herself... surely? He shook his head and increased his speed, reaching the infirmary in record time.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame!" He scowled as silence was all the response he got. "POPPY!" He growled as he saw a note that had been attached to the door, but was now lying on the floor.

_'I have urgent business at St Mungo's, but will back in the morning.  
Sorry for any inconvenience.  
Madame P. Pomfrey'_

Professor Snape lowered Hermione onto a bed. He racked his memory, trying to remember the spell that would de-charge her body. No matter how much he didn't want to help the girl... woman, there was nobody else around. Muttering the words under his breath, a glow emitted from his wand, encasing Hermione before sinking into her body. Testing her and touched her fingers lightly. She was freezing.

Without any further hesitation he cast a warming spell on a blanket, quickly covering her, before rushing over to the Potion cabinet to fetch something to help her.

His eyes searched the shelves frantically, but not finding anything worth using. "Damn it! I don't remember the charms!"

He turned back to Hermione, who seemed to have stopped convulsing, and her pale dull features had brightened slightly. She mumbled something and he rushed to her side. He could make out what she was saying though. "... Office... bottom... under..." Suddenly he realised that she was trying to help him.

He moved quickly to Madame Pomfrey's office and searched the cupboards for more Potions.

Finally he found what he was looking for, a small olive green Potion, luckily he had only made the Potion two weeks ago, any longer and it wouldn't have worked. He swept over to Hermione's bedside and lifted her neck slightly causing her head to tilt back.

Slowly pouring the Potion down her throat he tried not to shake as he felt her breathing become more ragged.

"Come on, Hermione, you are stronger than this." He placed the empty vile on the side, and lowered her head gently to the pillow with a sigh. "I believe you Hermione. Even if you had wanted to, you didn't have it in you to hurt the Weasley's. I believe you."

As if by magic, more colour appeared on her cheeks and her breathing evened out. He watched as her tense muscles seemed to relax and he reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You can do it. Come on." Hermione moaned, but her eyes didn't open.

Professor Snape sighed. This was going to be a long night. He summoned a chair to him and sat down beside the bed. He hadn't planned on sleeping much because of the Potion he was in the middle of making. But that didn't matter too much. The Wolfsbane needed to be started tomorrow and would have forced him to stop the process anyway.

Unknown to Professor Snape, the reason Hermione had yet to wake, was a deep hole in her magic. The faith she had lost in herself had caused her powers to dampen, and when the lightning hit, it had tried to protect her, but the doubt had weakened it as well as her.

Without the extra strength her magic provided, her body was slowly falling into a coma, barely held out of it by the slowly diminishing magic field within her.

* * *

AN: Loving you all for reviewing, and big virtual hugs to you all.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Potterverse, just the plot of this story._

**Never Judge a Book by it's Cover  
Chapter Three**

Madame Pomfrey stumbled up the stairs to the infirmary. She was only going to get a couple of hours sleep before the school day started and then she would be needed again. Opening the door slowly she headed straight for her quarters, too tired to notice Hermione on a bed, or the dark Potion Master asleep on his arms.

That is, until she heard somebody moan.

Madame Pomfrey turned expecting to see two students using the infirmary for intimate escapades seen as she had been gone, but upon seeing the two figures, her adrenaline levels rose and she was ready for action again.

"Severus?" She touched his shoulder and his head shot up and his wand was found pointing at her between the eyes.

"I apologise, Poppy." Professor Snape lowered his wand and ran his other hand over his face, trying to wake himself up.

"What happened to her, Severus?"

"She was hit by lightning - at the top of the Tower." He looked down at Hermione's face. He didn't think it was his place to tell anyone else what he had concluded as being her reason for being at the top of the Tower.

"I see. Well you seem to have stabilised her. Did she say anything when she woke?"

"She hasn't..."

"Shock I suppose. It's a good thing she went back to sleep, she'll need her rest. She hasn't been looking well these last couple of days. I suppose guilt is catching up with her..."

"Madame! Whether you believe her story or not, is not something I wish to discuss with you. I personally believe her." He looked away, trying to calm himself before turning back to the Medi-witch. "But back to the matter at hand, she hasn't **woken **to be able to say anything." Madame Pomfrey bristled at his attitude.

"I see. Well, I will run some scans then." She pursed her lips as she ran her wand over Hermione, when she finished, she gasped. She glanced at Professor Snape's face, before looking away.

"What is it?"

"She is losing her magic."

"No! She can't be, she is the brightest witch of her age. She..."

"Deserves it! After what she did to those poor twins, she can have her own disability!"

"Do I have to repeat myself, Madame. I believe her story, and I happen to know her a lot better than YOU do! So kindly keep you ill informed opinions to yourself." Professor Snape rose to his feet. Towering over the short Medi-witch. "What I can't fathom, Madame, is how you could believe that I had turned to the light, and was a spy for Albus, BUT cannot believe this young woman -who was best friends with the boy-who-lived, best friends with Ron Weasley and considered family by the rest of the Weasley's. The Burrow was her home away from home! Why would she abandon the main support behind her blood heritage? Her family is dead! Why would she want to be alone?" He ran his hand through his hair. "I never saw her at any meetings or heard anything mentioned about her or her descriptions - apart from when the 'Golden Trio' was discussed! SO WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM?"

"Severus, I..."

"THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THAT AT ALL! YOU ARE WORSE THAN THE BLOODY DARK LORD WAS! DO YOU REALISE THAT! AT LEAST HE HAD SOME MERCY AND KILLED THOSE WHO HE DISLIKED AND DID NOT TRUST!"

"Severus..."

"SHE WAS EVEN TESTED WITH A TRUTH POTION... BREWED BY ME, MADAME! ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY POTION WAS FAULTY?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Severus." Professor Snape clenched his fists, trying to refrain from cursing the witch standing defiantly before him.

"Be that as it may, Madame, I wasn't the only one who brewed a batch; the Ministry also administered some for her questioning, which is why she is a free witch! I can't believe that you would even... maybe you should try looking at the facts rather than what you saw from a distance."

"I, I didn't see it."

"You didn't see it!" Professor Snape was trembling with rage. "I saw her glassy eyes, I saw her trying to fight the curse, and the rest of the Weasley's were too far to see that! And you just went on what others said!"

"I am a close friend of Molly and..."

"Have you a Pensieve, woman?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that..."

"See for yourself, see the tears of frustration at not being able to throw the curse off, having to hurt her friends which she considered brothers. Knowing that it would mean banishment from the Weasley clan. Knowing that forever more, she would have no family." He sat down and sighed. "Well! It is not going to fetch itself!" He snapped.

* * *

AN: Big fluffy bunny hugs to those who read, and big chocolate and marshmellow hugs to those who review too... yes I am in a weird mood.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Potterverse, just the plot of this story._

**Never Judge a Book by it's Cover  
Chapter Four**

Professor Snape looked at the Penseive for a moment, drawing forth the memory of that dreadful day, making sure that he included the part where he had noticed that the twins had been separated from the rest of the light. He remembered how he had circled round, so he could help the three of them fight their way back to Albus and Harry, when he saw the look in Hermione's eyes. The glassiness. The tears running down her cheek. Then the blades hidden in her cloak. How he had tried to stop her, but the spell caster had been too strong. He had helped to late.

Placing the tip of his wand at his temple he drew out the memory and placed it in the penseive. When the silvery strands had settled he looked up at Madame Pomfrey.

"Brace yourself Madame, Poppy,and remember to keep your mind and eyes open. See what I see. Not what you want to see and believe. I know you are good friends with Molly, but maybe you can persuade her to see this. It won't matter to Hermione if the rest of the world doesn't believe her, but she needs her family to."

Madame Pomfrey was shocked at the compassion that he was speaking with. 'Maybe I was wrong.'

She leaned into the Penseive, watching the memory with her hand over her mouth. She had been so very wrong. The anger and hurt on Hermione's face as she walked towards the twins, the jerky steps she took as she tried to fight the spell. The look of horror on her face as she realised what was going to happen as she drew out the blades.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and felt herself being pulled back. "Severus... I don't know what to say."

"Just believe in her."

"Why was she at the top of the Tower in this weather?"

"It's not my place to say. Besides, it is only the conclusion I have come to, but I think it is safe to say that I am close to the truth."

"Albus and Minerva..."

"They believe her, Albus, well because he is Albus and sees the good in all people, and Minerva... I think it is because she had watched Hermione so closely, as if she was her own daughter, and with Albus believing her it must have sealed the deal. How else did you think she had managed to become an apprentice?"

"I don't know... I thought maybe... a spell or something." Professor Snape shook his head. "I know, I just, after what Molly said, and... I'm sorry."

"It's not me that you should be apologising to... I need to apologise too."

"What do you have to apologise for?"

"I never told her that I believed her. I thought that it would be too risky with the Ministry watching me so closely, and with laying low and all that... inexcusable."

They watched Hermione in silence for a while, till they heard the school waking up around them.

"I can't help till she wakes."

"But won't her magic be all gone?"

"Technically, her magic will not be gone. Just heavily suppressed. She will need to learn again. She will need to trust herself again."

"She lost so much faith in herself... how can..."

"I don't believe that she will wake for a few days. Her body was under an extreme amount of stress. Maybe we can convince the Weasley's to view this. Perhaps starting with Ginny Weasley, she is still at the school I believe."

"Won't it be too much of a shock to wake up and find everyone trusting her again?"

"It won't be everyone, not everyone will get to see this. Just the Weasley's and the other staff members. With Ginny believing that should help with the students, and hopefully the rest of the school will follow their example."

Professor Snape nodded. He wasn't happy with so many people watching his memory, but at least it would be with his permission and nothing nearly as private as what Harry had witnessed. He sighed.

"Thank you Severus. I know it is not often that you are like this, but thank you for showing me what happened and how wrong I was."

He didn't reply.

"You need rest, go back to your chambers..." She watched as his eyes flickered closed and a soft snore escaped him. "...or you can sleep here." She smiled and casting a quick warming spell on another blanket she tucked it in around him.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Potterverse, just the plot of this story._

**Never Judge a Book by it's Cover  
Chapter Five**

Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey stood talking in hushed voices in the infirmary.

Professor McGonagall kept throwing nervous glances at Hermione before concentrating on the conversation.

"So Severus saw it all?"

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes... Hermione was trying so hard... so hard not to hurt her friends, her family. But she wasn't strong enough to fight it."

"Show me." Madame Pomfrey showed the two Professors where she had placed the memories and watched as the sank into its depths.

Just mere moments later, when the memory had finished Professor McGonagall pulled back, wiping a tear from her cheek. "The poor girl, I know I trusted her, but not knowing what she went through..." She looked over at Hermione's still form. "She always tried so hard to prove herself, she must have felt such a failure at that point." She quickly covered her mouth, stiffling a sob.

"Come, my dear, we have both experienced something, no one ever should."

"But we didn't, it was nothing like she did... I can't leave her here alone."

"Minerva, I don't think she is alone. I don't think Severus will be moving any time soon." The three turned and watched the steady rise and fall of the Potion Master's chest.

"Did Severus say how he found her?"

"He saw her on his way back to the castle... he saved her... although I am not sure she wanted to be saved... we shall soon see."

* * *

Hermione moaned and kicked her leg out, connecting with a soft, warm body.

Professor Snape woke with a jump, a foot resting in his lap. He followed this foot up the leg and to the face of Hermione. As his brain registered all the events from the past 24 hours, he sat up and moved her leg back under the covers as gently as possible. Watching her face as it screwed up in pain.

"Miss Granger?"

Professor Snape jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"She isn't awake... well not awake in the fullest sense of the word. She can feel the pain now."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Unfortunately no. She isn't just fighting for consciousness, but against her magic. She is on her own. And you need to go back to your chambers for rest. You have only been asleep for three hours."

"That is more than I usually get, I will be fine."

"You can't keep doing this Severus, burning the candles on both ends will get you nowhere."

"I can't leave her, I am the..." He cleared his throat. "Fine I am going." He stood and swept to the door, pausing to add, "if anything, anything at all changes... call me on the floo."

"I will Severus." And with that Professor Snape was gone in a swirl of black robes.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat in the Headmasters office nervously. "What is wrong Professor? Has something happened to... to...?"

"No, my dear, but there is something you need to see." Headmaster Dumbledore summoned a stone bowl towards him. "I am afraid this is a copy, it is my memory of a memory, as I thought it would be better if you viewed it in here, and as of yet I have not spoken to Professor Snape about moving his memories."

"Professor what is this all about? What memories do I have to see that would affect me so much that I had to view them up here."

"You will see... but I want you to watch closely, don't just see what you see, see what is really there. It will be upsetting, but you need to see this. So watch closely."

"Of course I will Professor."

"I mean it Miss Weasley. Otherwise you will have to watch it a second time, and once you realise what it is, I doubt that you will want to do that once you know what it is I am trying to show you."

"Professor...?"

"Yes, well, do you know how this works?"

"Yes Professor."

"On you go then."

Ginny tipped forward and when she realised what she was seeing, her eyes lit in an angry rage. Her hands clenched in repressed rage. Heeding Dumbledore's warning, she collected herself and moved round with Snape. She looked closely at Hermione's face, expecting to see hate or something... but she saw the tears, the fear, it wasn't her fault.

When she withdrew from the memory, she felt breathless, winded. Sitting back in her seat she began to collect her thoughts, her feelings. Looking up at Dumbledore, who was watching her closely. "What have we done! How could we do that to her? She was our best friend and we didn't believe her!" Covering her face in her hands, Ginny tried to stop the tears threatening to spill, but finally gave in.

"You weren't to know, and sometimes it is easier to follow a crowd than it is to stand alone."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Suddenly she gasped. "Are the rumours true, sir? Is Hermione, is she..."

"She will be fine. Thanks to a certain person, who will remain anonymous. But I think having people believe her and trust her will help her recovery."

"Could I be excused sir? I need some air. It was hard watching my brothers... watching them..."

"I understand. You are dismissed."

* * *

Ginny ran through the castle and sat out by the lake. Tears still running down her cheeks, she tried to process everything that had happened. Her chest tightened painfully as she remembered how she had rejected Hermione.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Gin?" She turned round and managed to force a weak smile at her current boyfriend, Sam.

"Hermione was telling the truth." Sam moved and sat down next to Ginny, putting an arm around her. "She was under an Unforgivable. I didn't believe her! I was her friend. I should have believed her."

"Shh... you didn't know. It wasn't your fault, I mean even if you had believed her, your family would have persuaded you otherwise."

"I know... but I should have... I should have done something."

"What brought this revelation on anyway?"

"The headmaster had some memories for me to see. Someone that had seen it happen." As Ginny broke down into deep sobs, Sam pulled her closer, trying desperately to comfort her. "I saw it happen. I saw her... but it wasn't her... it wasn't her... her eyes..."

"You weren't to know, Gin. You weren't to know." Slowly Sam stood, and began leading her back inside. "Come on, love, you'll catch the flu or something out here."

Together they walked back into the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

AN: I know I know, it has been an unforgivably long time since I last updated. But... well I was studying and organising my hectic life, and then I was out of the country... anyway, enough of excuses.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and big hugs to those who forgive me and choose to review again. I promise that I will update soon!


	6. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Potterverse, just the plot of this story._

**Never Judge a Book by it's Cover  
Chapter Six**

Professor Snape was back beside Hermione's bedside, holding her hand when she woke up. But before he could say anything, she screamed out in pain.

"Severus, move aside. Thank you." Madame Pomfrey rushed forward and poured some pain relief potion into Hermione's mouth and her scream quietened to a whimper. "Hermione, dear."

"Go away!" Hermione groaned.

"Severus, I need to go and sort out the students that..."

"Well go then, woman!"

Madame Pomfrey glared at him but moved away quickly. She had more important things to deal with other than stressy Professors.

Professor Snape turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger..."

"Leave me be... you should have let me die."

"No! I believe you."

"You're only saying that so I don't try and off myself. Giving you longer to taunt me."

"No,I was there! I saw you trying to fight against the curse. I know it wasn't you."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought it would actually make things worse. I was barely trusted, if I had tried to back you up, it would have condemned us both!"

Hermione rolled over and faced him.

"Were you really... were you really there?"

She tried not to let the hope build in her chest, but already she could feel it.

"Yes." Hermione launched herself at him, bursting into tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I believe you."

"You believe me. You really believe me!"

Professor Snape sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes I believe you. So does Poppy, and Albus and Minerva have seen my memories too."

Hermione sat back, struggling out of his arms.

_"So they didn't really believe me. I knew it."_

"Hermione, please, they did. They just didn't have anything to base those feelings on. Now they do. And I believe that my memories will help others..."

"Thank you."

"Miss Granger..."

"Hermione. Call me Hermione."

"Hermione, I..."

"Don't worry, I know it was hard for you. You always did like your privacy." Hermione rolled over again. "Thank you, Professor."

"Severus. If I can call you Hermione, please, call me Severus."

"Severus then."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore smiled before he began chuckling.

He was sitting in his office having some tea and crumpets with Professor McGonagall, who was now looking at him strangely.

"I've heard others say it about you, Albus, and before I have always defended you. But right now I am leaning towards agreeing with the notion that you are mad."

This just made the aged Headmaster laugh harder. "Minerva, my dear, I believe that Severus is well on his way to finding happiness."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione. She is perfect for him."

"Albus, I really don't think that she is. He is too different. She is in too much pain..."

"He has been through a similar thing. Not being trusted and then somebody finally having faith in him."

"This is not the same, Albus, and you know it!"

"Minerva, have some faith. Please, have some faith!" Professor Dumbledore chuckled again before settling back into his chair.

* * *

AN: I really hate this chapter, and it is really short, and I haven't updated forever - so I thought I should give it to you all anyway!

Please forgive me - I haven't abandoned it (I promise)!


End file.
